Eternity
by Klaineternity
Summary: Future of Kurt and Blaine. there is a glee club reunion 10 years after graduation. (sorry for the worst summary ever)


Eternity

CHAPTER 1 

Kurt left his Hometown Lima, Ohio short after he graduated to live in the city of his dreams: New York. His one year younger boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, stayed behind at that time, still having to finish school. Blaine committed his worst mistake, cheating on the love of his life, because he felt alone and left by his own, which lead to their break-up. But neither of them stopped loving the other. So, after the wedding of their former Glee club teacher, will schuester, they began dating again. It wasn't easier than the first time, in fact it was even difficulter.

Kurt still lived in New York with Rachel Berry, who was in glee club with him and his best friend. Also The older boy got accepted to NYADA and had less free time than he had before and Blaine couldn't leave Lima before graduation. Additionally Kurt still didn't fully trust the shorter, dark haired boy.

But at the end of the school year Blaine escaped from Lima and got accepted to NYADA, as well as Rachel had the year before. All three lived in an apartment more or less 40 minutes from their school together. Sometimes Brody Weston spent the night with Rachel, at first as good friends but they got in a serious relationship after some time. They had met at NYADA before Kurt had come to New York and were immediately good friends. Too good actually, leading to the break up between Rachel and her longtime boyfriend Finn Hudson who, after Kurts father Burt Hummel married Finns mother Carole, became Kurts step-brother. Things were awkward at first, because Kurt had had a crush on him, but after some time they grew together and became really good friends and a _real_ family.

Now, 10 years after kurts graduation, the Glee Club teacher Will had planned a Reunion with all of them.

Everybody was going to be there: The now very successful Broadway actor Kurt, his still boyfriend Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie Mercedes, Santanna, Brittany, Mike, Quinn as well as Puck.

Kurt was Very exited to know how his high school friends were doing. He had lost contact with everyone of them beside Blaine, who he was still very happy with, and Finn, being a part of his family. He even lost contact with Rachel. The Short girl with dark brown hair had also had much success, but after she moved to her boyfriend, Brody, she wouldn't call him anymore or even answer one single of his phone calls.

Blaine was laying on his an his boyfriends bed, watching the taller man choosing his outfits for their two-week stay in Lima. The Dark haired boy himself was already finished packing his own suitcase. He had mainly put hairgel tubes in the, surprisingly, little bag.

Early on Sunday the Alarm went of on Kurts side of the bed. He quickly turned it of as he watched on the clock. it was just 5 a.m. Still very tired the 28-year-old stumbled into his bathroom and took a shower. Blaine hadn't realized why his boyfriends alarmclock went-off this early, so he curled himself into the warm blanked.

Only 1 hour later the taller boy kicked Blaine out of their bed shouting "Get out of the bed Blaine! Come on we are going to miss our flight if you don't hurry up now- we have to leave the house in less than twenty minutes. BLAINE!"

Blaine immediately jumped out of the bed, thinking of his naturally curly hair he still had to gel after taking a quick shower, putting on some clothes and drinking a cup of coffee. This was his rotten every morning, but normally he couldn't get it all done in less than 45 Minutes.

After a 10 minute shower and 5 Minutes of choosing what to wear and putting it on, including one of his bow-ties, he ran into the kitchen grabbed the mug of coffee Kurt has prepared for him and pressed a kiss to his lips. He slurped his coffee quickly and wanted to run to the bathroom to gel his hair, Kurt stops him, " No time Blaine, sorry. You can't gel your hair now! we have to get to the airport " , before completely finishing his sentence Blaine looked shocked and cried out,"Noway. i'm not going anywhere with this" , he pointed at his hair, which was slowly drying and curling up. "I can't. My air looks awful and everybody is going to laugh at me. Its awful Kurt" "No its not, babe. It looks sweet and nobody will care. And I love your hair curly. AND we have to leave now. Sorry Blainey" The dark haired boy didn't look amused, but tried to accept the situation.

A little later Kurt drove their car towards the airport.


End file.
